


Appropriate Violence

by Pain_And_Friendly_Advice



Series: Reapers [3]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Demon Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Polyamory, Violence, White Hat is nice but still scary, he would absolutely kill you with kindness, let's see where this goes, maybe some tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pain_And_Friendly_Advice/pseuds/Pain_And_Friendly_Advice
Summary: You made a fatal mistake while performing your 'grim reaper' duties, but White Hat seems willing to forgive you. Perhaps you'd be better off agreeing to work for him...Light sequel to "Psychopomp"





	1. Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of two parallel sequels to my fic "Psychopomp". Please give that a read, otherwise this won't make a lot of sense.

The room was much darker when you came back around. With a drawn out groan, you sat up and grasped your aching head. You desperately needed something to eat, you finally realized. How long had it been since you’d had anything? Yes, you weren’t human and could go much longer without sustenance, but you still needed food.

  
You slid out of bed and, after a brief visit to the nearby bathroom, ventured out into the dimly lit hallway. The place was quiet, and you honestly had no idea what to expect when you rounded one corner after another. Had the layout changed since you were here last?

  
After a while, you came across a room with the lights on. You peeked through the open door to find just what you were hoping for- a kitchen. The room looked more like the back of a fancy restaurant than a place to scavenge for snacks, but that didn’t matter. You weren’t exactly feeling picky.

  
You scurried over to the enormous refrigerator and opened the door, and right away found a bowl of fruit. Grabbing a banana and wondering what kind of weirdo would put one in the fridge in the first place, you closed the fridge door and flinched upon noticing someone had been standing behind it.

  
“Hello,” Said Slug, holding a book in one hand and a mug of coffee in the other. “Are you nocturnal, as well?”

  
“Um… depends on the circumstances,” You said quietly as you peeled your banana. “Thanks for uh… calming me down earlier. Really did the trick.”

  
“No problem,” He replied. “Might I ask what brought on such a panic?”

  
“I see dead people,” You muttered, not feeling up to explaining in any detail. Taking a bite of the fruit in your hand, you immediately noticed something odd yet familiar about the flavor. You glanced back at Slug, who was watching you expectantly.

  
“Am I eating… Is this…?” You stuttered, swallowing.

  
“Yes, the previously extinct Gros Michel variety. One of the various plants I’ve revived in my laboratory.” He said, sounding pleased with himself. 

  
You stared at him in amazement. True, you may have had a rather unorthodox introduction after you first arrived, so it might've been rude to ask… but you were so curious, you just had to. “Can… Can I see?”

  
“Hmm? My lab?” He tilted his head a little. “I suppose. This way…”

 

* * *

  
  
Slug’s laboratory wasn’t what you would’ve expected, given the way he made off with some of your blood when you first met. The lab was in a separate wing of the house, and was crowded with all manner of plant life.

  
The walls were made from red brick, which was draped elegantly in varieties of ivy and moss The high ceiling- you guessed at least two stories- was composed of several flawless panes of glass, where drops of condensation gathered and sparkled against the night sky.

  
“Do you like it?” He asked, leading you to a clearing among the plants, where a workstation was housed. 

  
He set down the things he was carrying and turned back to you. “This is where I make all manner of natural sedatives to aid in White Hat’s hero work… the resurrection of extinct species is really more of a hobby…”

  
You were speechless. You suspected that somewhere in your soul was a barefooted, dirt-loving hippie. The air in here smelled incredible, too. This place was amazing, and all you could offer in response was an enormous, goofy smile.

  
“Plant life can have that effect on people.” He said, walking back over to you. “Ah, listen… miss… ?”

  
You told him your name as you spun around a few times to take in the whole room. 

  
“Right, I’d like to apologize for my behavior the other night. I suppose you could say I was on edge… the Boss has been desperate to have that man dealt with. In hindsight, the threat of violence I made was unnecessary and uncalled for… you seem like a pleasant young lady and… are you listening?”

  
You stopped spinning, wobbling for a moment until the dizziness wore off. “Yes, I’m listening.” You said with an embarrassed little laugh. “I accept your apology… Thank you.”

  
He seemed unsure of what to say next. “I just… you see… I particularly regret any lasting discomfort brought upon by my… intrusion…” He said quietly.

  
“OH that’s all right-“ You said quickly. Yes, it seemed everyone knew about you furiously masturbating the other night. _How_ they knew was the question… you were sure to always be silent as the grave whenever you did that...

  
“Well ah, even so I’d…” He gulped. “If I could, I mean. I’d like to make it up to you.”

  
This surprised you. Up until that morning you were convinced he disliked you. Sure, he had said he was worried when you didn’t come back on your own, but now he was propositioning you? You couldn’t help but smile. It was awkward and kind of cute.

  
Though you did feel a little reluctant given that the walls here had eyes, as a demoness you’d be lying if you said the itch wasn’t always there. What were the odds you’d get lucky two nights in a row? Maybe it wasn’t such a big deal if the others knew…

  
“You mean it?” You teased, leaning closer. Actually, you kind of did want to know. “Does this kind of situation interest you?”

  
He tensed, looking defensive. “I-I just prefer to have your consent up front!” 

  
“That’s… sweet, actually.” You conceded, surprising him with a hug. You still thought he smelled amazing. “All right then, you have it.”  



	2. World of Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet surprises!

He timidly put his arms around you, returning the embrace. “Wow… All right…”

  
Gingerly taking your hand, he led you a bit further into the greenhouse/lab and through the door to his chambers. The room was spacious- one corner was even made into a small office- and looked much like the greenhouse. Several potted plants filled the room, yet everything seemed perfectly tidy. Especially the blankets on the queen-sized bed that stood against the back wall.

  
Slug closed the door and locked it, before moving to sit on the foot of the bed. You sauntered over as he began fumbling with the laces on the boots he wore. You noticed his hands trembling a little, and you knelt down to help him. 

  
“Thanks…” He said, removing his dark red gloves as you stood back up. “Can I… take that off of you?”

  
He gestured to the nightgown you were wearing. “Yes. Please. It’s ghastly.” You replied.

  
“I suppose it is…” He chuckled, getting back to his feet and slowly pulling the garment off over your head, before tossing it aside. “Ah, wow…” He remarked. You hadn’t been wearing anything else.

  
Giggling, you hopped onto the bed, messing the perfectly laid blankets. Slug dropped his black coat on the floor before joining you. He still wore his red turtleneck sweater, which you curiously slipped your hands under once he was close enough. He shivered as you moved your touch around his abdomen and up his back. 

  
“I suppose you’ll want to know what’s under this bag…” He gulped. 

  
You couldn’t help but notice his hands hovering awkwardly at his sides, and decided to encourage him by moving them to your breasts. “Hmm… not if you don’t feel like showing me.” You replied, smiling as he gave you a gentle squeeze. “Are you always this nervous…?” 

  
“I… well… I’m not sure… This is, ah… Sorry…” He stuttered, pulling his hands back.

  
“I’m not your first… am I?” You blinked, unsure of how to feel at this realization. “Are you sure you want to do this with _me_?” You asked, glancing toward the door.

  
“I’m quite sure!” He said quickly, sensing your hesitation. “I really do want this… won’t you stay?”

  
His sincerity won you over, and you smiled again. “Yes, all right. Do you… want to lead?”

  
The indecisive mumbling he replied with told you that perhaps you should at least get things started. You guided him onto his back and straddled him, slowly undoing his belt and unbuttoning his trousers. 

  
He took a wavering breath as you inched them down and palmed him through his boxers. It was obvious he needed a little _coaxing_. 

  
“Stop me if you’re uncomfortable,” You murmured, sliding his boxers down and stroking him. 

  
“Don’t worry about that,” He moaned, carefully running a hand through your hair. “Keep going…”

  
You did just that, grasping his half-erect member in one hand as you gave the head a little lick. The gasp this drew from him was delightful. You continued to stroke him as you swirled your tongue around the tip a few times, adoring the sounds he made in response.

  
After only a moment, he stopped you. “S-sorry…” He gave a nervous chortle. “I just… I’m ready to, I mean… Oh dear.”

  
You giggled, sitting up. “Okay. Should I…?”

  
“Y-yes, please! Continue…” He breathed, taking every inch of you in as you moved to straddle him. You reached down, angling his cock upward and slowly sliding yourself onto him. He made a noise like a moan and a whine, grabbing onto your hips and thrusting upward eagerly. 

  
“Ohhh wow…” He groaned, arching his back. It was clear he wouldn’t be able to last very long, but you didn't mind. This was still fun.

  
You slowly began bouncing, but found it kind of hard the way he was holding onto you. Smiling, you stopped moving and just let him thrust into you to his heart’s content. 

  
Just as you expected, it was only a couple of minutes before he neared his limit, his moans sounding more and more desperate. 

  
“It’s all right,” You urged. “Go ahead… come inside…”

  
With a drawn out groan he finished, flooding you with his warmth. You gave a delighted little squeal; that felt wonderful. After a moment you flopped onto the bed next to him, careful not to make a mess of the bed spread.

  
“I… I’m sorry,” He mumbled, tucking himself back into his trousers. 

  
“What for?” You asked, giggling like a little kid. 

  
“I finished rather quickly…” He sighed. 

  
“That’s okay,” You replied. You were actually rather pleased with just getting him off. “I’m a little surprised that was your first time…” 

  
He looked thoroughly embarrassed, lacing his fingers over his chest as he stared up at the ceiling. “I need to apologize for not being clear… I’ve been intimate before, just… never with a woman.”

  
“And it went beautifully!” White Hat bellowed, appearing suddenly at the bedside. 

  
You couldn’t help but squeal as the shock caused you to sit bolt upright. Before you could really say anything, White Hat was sitting on the bed behind you, squeezing you in a tight hug and showering you in praise for the _performance_. 

  
Though you couldn’t say why, you found yourself snuggling into the embrace. This wasn’t the strangest turn of events you’d experienced, but it was by far the most pleasant. This was all very... unusual, but you were okay with it.


	3. Listen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oi finally back to working on this!

You’d spent the past couple of hours in Dr. Slug’s room, listening to White Hat explain his hero business with extravagant detail and enthusiasm. The white eldritch had covered your naked form with a blanket before wedging himself between you and the doctor.

  
Though you had essentially slept all through that day, you still found it hard not to doze off with his arm around you, listening to his drawn out speech. It wasn’t until he finished that you snapped back into wakefulness. 

  
“ _That_ is where you come in, my dear!” White Hat said.

  
“Um what…?” You blurted, rubbing at your face. 

  
Slug sighed from the other side of his boss. “White Hat. I’ve been trying to tell you the speech isn’t necessary… It puts people to sleep.”

  
“Aha, oh well!” White Hat suddenly gave you both a hearty squeeze. “What matters is that you’re here now, and I want you to work for me!”

  
“Again, what?” You asked, propping yourself up on your elbow. “I mean, I kind of already have a job… what good am I to you?”

  
“I mean no disrespect, but you’ve not done the best at your _job_ …” White Hat said with an awkward smile. “But that doesn’t matter. Besides, another ‘grim reaper’ has been serving me since his arrival on this island. I’d like to take you on as well.”

“Another one…?” You muttered questioningly. 

  
“Why, yes! Perhaps you haven’t properly met him, but he’s the lad I was _putting in place_ the other day.”

  
True, you remembered seeing the man, but wouldn’t have guessed he was also a demon. You frowned. What would warrant his digits being snapped like dry pretzels…?

  
“I sense your concern, darling.” White said, finally releasing you and Slug from his arms and sitting upright on the bed. “But I did what needed to be done. He had behaved in a most _disloyal_ manner.”

  
This didn’t ease your concern in the least. You hadn’t exactly acted with White Hat’s desires in mind. You hadn’t even been the one to complete the job he’d asked of you. You bit your lip nervously, unsure of how to proceed in this situation.

  
“Well, what do you say?” Asked White Hat in a sugary sweet voice.

  
You gulped, trying to process everything that was happening. Slug spoke up from behind his boss. 

  
“You’ll stay, won’t you?” He asked gently. 

  
That was sweet of him, you thought, though you suspected you didn’t have much of a choice. 

  
“Okay.” You said quietly, which earned you another enthusiastic hug from White. 

  
“ _Wonderful_! You’ll be among my inner circle, once you’ve signed the paperwork and been properly marked!”

  
You gave him a wide-eyed, questioning look, which he just waved off before springing from the bed. “We’ll take care of all that in due time. For now- since you appear to be a night person- I’d like you to accompany Clemencia on a spot of surveillance.”

  
“Oh, okay.” You perked up at the idea of having something to do, other than lie about in general confusion. 

  
“I’ve had some clean clothes delivered to your room,” White Hat said sweetly, before taking his leave. 

  
You smiled and got up, putting the pink nightgown back on to cover yourself. “Well… bye for now? I guess I’ll see you around…” You said, turning back to Slug as he stood up. 

  
“Yes, be careful, all right?” He stepped over and wrapped his arms around you.

  
You returned the embrace happily. If this was what working for White Hat would be like, you could certainly get used to it, with all the hugs you were getting. 

  
You returned to your room and quickly donned the clothes that had been left: jeans, a dark grey T-shirt, and your black coat. But of course, not before slipping into the pair of panties with a note that simply said ‘Try not to lose these’.

  
Clemencia was right outside your door when you opened it. “Helloooo!” She sang as you flinched back in surprise. “Ready to goooo?”  
  


 

* * *

  
  
Not long after, you found yourself sitting in the passenger’s seat of a rather inconspicuous little white car. When White Hat had said ‘surveillance’, you may have imagined one of those cliche, not-creepy-at-all windowless vans filled with equipment.

  
No, it was just you and Clem in a tiny car, on a quiet street. After a few long minutes of silence, she turned and grinned at you.

  
“SO ANYWAY,” She began, leaning in awfully close to you. “You _do_ like Slug, huh? I mean you _must_ , the way White talked about you guys!”

  
You leaned back a bit, trying to decide how to respond. “I guess I do.” You admitted. “… does everyone know about everything in that house?” Maybe you could finally figure out what the hell the deal was.

  
“Oh, not _everyone_. Just, y’know. Us.” She giggled, wrapping her arms around herself gleefully. “White Hat calls it his ‘inner circle’.”

  
You remembered him saying that when you agreed to stay with him. “Who else is part of it?” You wondered aloud. 

  
“It’s just White, Slug, and meeee~!” She paused. “Oh, and I guess you now, too. Weird. But this will be good, maybe I can get some more alone time with my darling Hat, while you keep Slug busy…”

  
“That’s an interesting way of putting it…” You laughed. “Why would he need to be kept busy?”

  
“How can I put this… He’s a creep.”

  
Your bemused expression prompted her to try again.

  
“Okay, so.” She heaved a sigh. “White Hat loves _both_ of us, and he wants us to also get along, and _play_ , and everything. We both love _him_ but we just don’t like _each other…_ ”

  
She was waving her arms around as though hand gestures would aid in her explanation. “‘Cause Slug says I’m _obnoxious_ , and he acts all scary and mean most of the time, which I don’t like _at all_ , the way he lurks around and- and get this. Whenever someone comes over, he just, like. _Steals some blood_.” 

  
She threw her hands up in exasperation, but they just smashed into the roof of the cab. You smirked as she grumbled and rubbed her sore fingers. 

  
“He does that to everyone, then?” You asked, trying hard not to snicker at her self-inflicted pain.

  
“Yeah. _So creepy_ , right?” She leaned back into her seat and sighed. “Anyway, like I was saying. Maybe if Slug has someone else to play with, I can get more time with White. That would- oh hang on…”

  
Clemencia produced a notepad, pencil, and tiny pair of binoculars from somewhere in her massive hair. A trio of people had emerged from a nearby building, and she was now watching them intently while scribbling things down. 

  
You observed her in silence. The words on the notepad looked like a record of conversation, rather than ordinary notes. Looking up at the ones she was focused on, you felt a touch of deja vu. 

  
All three were wearing short white coats- something you might see on a medical doctor. Once the three climbed into a vehicle and drove off, you glanced curiously over at Clem while she added to her notes. 

  
“Who were those people?” You asked quietly. “I feel like I’ve seen them before.”

  
“They’re a bunch of extra weird nerds.” She sniffed in disgust. “Say they’re from ' _The Foundation'_. Whatever that means… Talking about containment… anomalies… freaky shit. I know what they say, I can read lips so I’m the best at spying…”

  
You noticed her quickly losing her sparkle while she spoke of them. This was a little scary to watch, you had to admit. You gently touched her arm. “You okay?” 

  
“I hate them.” She mumbled. “They always try to get at us, like _we’re_ more of a problem than Black Hat. White says we have to try not to kill anyone but it’s hard to get rid of them.”

  
You didn’t quite understand, but you wanted to comfort her. “Well, when I first got here, I did see a few of them trying to leave the island. They looked like they’d recently been set on fire.”

  
Her energy came back all at once. “The firecrackers must have worked!” She scribbled something else down on her notepad, before starting the car. “I’ll take you back, OK? I gotta go find some more of those!”


	4. Sweet Disposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (here be the demon sex)

The house was mostly dark when Clem dropped you off. The light pollution from the city crept in through the skylights, so you could find your way around without too much difficulty.  
  
Before you could make it back to your room, however, a figure stepped into your path. “Oh, good. I’m glad you’re back already…” Slug sighed, approaching you quickly. “Where’s Clem?”  
  
“Huh? Oh… she said something about firecrackers and sped off.” You said, curious about his tone. “Is something wrong?”  
  
“Ah, well… no, not per se. White Hat is just very eager to see you. There are papers to sign regarding your employment.” He motioned as he started back down the hall. “Come this way, please.”  
  
You followed him through several hallways and up flights of stairs. He seemed in a hurry, and you had some trouble keeping up with him. By the time he stopped in front of two grand oak doors, you wanted to just sit down and catch your breath.   
  
“Sorry,” Slug said nervously. “He’s just. Very eager.”  
  
“Um… should I be concerned…?” You asked quietly, eyeing the doors to what must’ve been White Hat’s quarters.  
  
“Oh, no no no!” He said quickly, putting an arm around your shoulders. “Nothing to be concerned about. Just… don’t struggle.”  
  
It sounded like he was teasing when he said that. Before you could reply he was pushing you past the doors and into the room.   
  
Everything was tall, shiny, and luxurious- perhaps even more so than the rest of the house. On one side of the room stood an absurdly large four-post bed, draped in a beautiful blue comforter. On the opposite side, a shiny wooden desk and several towering bookcases.   
  
White Hat stopped where he’d been pacing, and greeted you with an enormous smile. “ _There_ you are, darling!” He hurried over and scooped you up in his arms. “I know I told you to accompany Clemencia, but I just can’t wait any longer!”  
  
“For what…?” You asked. Paperwork was never so exciting- there must have been another reason.   
  
He set you down beside the desk and gestured to the papers there. “Why, to make you _mine_ , of course!” He handed you a rather silly-looking feather quill. “We just need you to sign, first… Go ahead!”  
  
You hesitated for just a moment, unsure whether the feeling in your gut was excitement or apprehension. An entirely different path from anything you’d have imagined for yourself was only a few pen strokes away.  
  
Slug closed the heavy doors, which made an eerie echoing ‘clang’. You noticed him approaching you, while White Hat hovered so close you could feel the chill coming off his body. Choosing not to think too hard on a choice that wasn’t entirely your own anyway, you signed the contract.   
  
“ _Wonderful_ ,” White Hat said in a sultry tone.   
  
You shivered, placing the quill on the desk and turning to face him. His expression was suddenly dark and predatory, and made twice as scary by the fact that he was attempting to hide it with a smile.   
  
“Disrobe, quickly.” He said. “You might get hurt if I try to undress you myself.”  
  
Slug came up behind you, and you let out a squeak of confusion and surprise. “Wh-what..?”  
  
“Yes, the paperwork is done. Now to have you properly marked!” White Hat retreated toward the bed while Slug tugged your shirt upward.  
  
You swallowed hard, but lifted your arms so your shirt could be removed. Admittedly, you’d had a sneaking suspicion that this is what he meant by ‘ _marked_ ’, but were no less caught off guard by this situation.   
  
“Relax,” Slug said quietly from behind you. ”It isn’t painful or anything…”  
  
“Indeed, just a bit uncomfortable the first time, from what I’m told.” Said White Hat from the bed. “I expected you might be nervous, so I’ve asked Dr. Slug to stay, since you two are already _acquainted_.”  
  
You took a few deep breaths in an attempt to steady yourself, while dazedly helping Slug remove the rest of your clothing.   
  
True, you liked the Doctor and enjoyed your time with him, but White Hat was overestimating his calming effect on you. At least, it paled in the face of the eldritch’s intimidating new manner.  
  
“Come now,” White Hat hissed, suddenly without his perfect white suit. “I don’t particularly like being kept waiting.”  
  
You moved toward the bed, Slug gently coaxing you forward with a gloved hand on your back. He climbed onto the bed behind you as White Hat stalked forward, any semblance of his amiable demeanor entirely absent.   
  
He grabbed your waist harshly with two cold, clawed hands, and yanked you toward him, growling quietly as he parted your legs. You choked back a whimper, the look in his eyes reminding you that you were actually rather terrified of him.   
  
Slug slipped his arms under yours and pulled you to his chest, almost as if to hold you still for his boss.  
  
White Hat surprised you with a sudden, clumsy kiss. “Do try to enjoy yourself, my dear.” He sighed, grinding against your opening with his hard, cold member. You hadn’t looked closely at it before, and could swear you felt it wriggling eagerly about as he eased it into you.  
  
You couldn’t help yourself, and moaned loudly as he filled you up. The terror you’d been feeling up to that point rapidly melted away with his cold length stretching you wide, and Slug pulling you just a little closer to his warm body.  
  
“Ahhh, lovely…” White Hat moaned, beginning to thrust into you with long, slow motions. “So tight for me, sweetheart…”  
  
His movements quickly picked up in speed and strength, turning you into a flushed, whimpering mess in seconds. Your body felt desperate for even more, craving the orgasm you hadn’t gotten to enjoy earlier that night…   
  
“Go on, my dear,” White Hat rumbled as he fucked you steadily. “Come for me.”  
  
As if on command, you did. It felt like your whole body wanted to wrap itself tightly around him as pure bliss overcame you.  
  
He stopped thrusting for a moment while you caught your breath, smiling and peppering your reddened face with kisses. “Beautiful…” He praised. Slug murmured agreement in your ear from behind you.   
  
After a few seconds, he repositioned himself and slowly began to move again. “Almost,” He grunted. You could swear you felt other, smaller tentacles emerging from him and caressing your abdomen as he neared his own climax.   
  
You heard his claws tearing into the fabrics on the bed as he slammed himself into you harshly a few times, and a drawn out hiss left him.   
  
You gasped shrilly, and Slug tightened his arms around you, as a shockingly cold torrent shot into you. You cried out in surprise and discomfort, grasping at the sleeves of the doctor’s coat.   
  
“Shhh... good girl…” White Hat purred, gently caressing your belly while you shivered beneath him. He was still inside you, his swollen organ preventing the cold fluid from spilling out.   
  
Slug pressed his cheek against yours, the paper bag crinkling loudly as he did. The three of you just laid there for a little while, and you came to appreciate this oddly uncomfortable yet cozy situation. 


End file.
